


Stronger

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Accidents, Canon Related, Coma, During Canon, Fear, Gen, Girl Scouts, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Medical Conditions, Mentioned Characters, Near Death, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Sky, in a coma, ends up in the hospital after being scared by Lydia and Betelgeuse.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Sky (Beetlejuice), Lydia Deetz & Sky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Stronger

Sky knew she had to get out of and away from the creepy Black walled house upon the hill. Being invited inside by a teenaged goth girl with short, Black hair - she’d decided that that was okay. That was...until she got scared by the goth teen’s Green-haired companion.

She’d only managed to get a few hundred feet away from the house she’d just visited when she stopped suddenly and passed out - collapsed - on the stone cold pavement below her.

Her parents had heard from a neighbor on their daily walk through the neighborhood Sky lived in that they’d found their elementary school aged Girl Scout of a daughter out cold on the pavement. Her parents rushed over as quickly as they possibly could, eternally thankful that their neighbor was able to perform CPR on their daughter.

They’d taken her to the hospital, where they were told that their daughter was fine - but in a coma - and her parents were relieved. A quick scan of Sky’s heart showed that it’s beating was completely normal and her parents were confused as to why.

They knew from the moment Sky was born that she had a heart condition so to know that her heartbeat was normal was relieving but concerning to her parents.

They looked down at their comatose daughter in her hospital bed again, praying that she would be okay.

Her fellow Girl Scouts and classmates had visited her in the hospital on a daily basis, leaving her gifts of cookies, flowers, and get well cards. Sky’s parents were thankful and they, along with Sky’s fellow Girl Scouts and classmates, awaited for the day where Sky awoke from her coma.

That day would come soon, they all hoped.

* * *

Sky woke up from her coma a few weeks later. She opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by her parents and her fellow Girl Scouts and classmates. They all looked relieved to find her finally awake.

“Hi,” was the first thing she could think of saying.

“Are you okay, Sky, dearie?” her mother had asked, resting a hand on her daughter’s forehead.

“I’m fine,” Sky’d said.

She was immediately hugged by her fellow Girl Scouts and classmates, melting into it with a smile on her face.

“We were worried about you,” one of her fellow Girl Scouts, Addison, said as she and the rest of Sky’s fellow Girl Scouts: Layla, Zoe, Lea, Paisley, Hadley, and Autumn, pulled away from her. Sky smiled softly at her fellow Girl Scouts. The rest of her classmates pulled away from her soon after, all, like Sky’s fellow Girl Scouts and parents.

“What happened?” one of her classmates, Ryleigh, asked.

“I’d just gotten done selling cookies to this nice goth girl when her companion, this Green-haired man, appeared behind me and scared me,” Sky calmly explained. She couldn’t exactly tell her fellow Girl Scouts that she’d gone inside that goth girl’s house.

“You...didn’t go inside that girl’s house, did you?” Layla asked nervously.

Sky stopped and let out a little sigh. There was no way around this. “I...uh...maybe?”

“Sky.” Her fellow Girl Scouts shook their heads.

“Look, she was nice. She invited me into her house. I didn’t know at the time that she and her companion were going to scare me,” Sky said quietly, looking away from her fellow Girl Scouts.

“It doesn’t matter,” Zoe said, sitting herself down next to Sky on the latter’s hospital bed. “Please don’t do something like that again.”

“I won’t,” Sky sighed. “I won’t.”


End file.
